The invention relates to suture packs.
Sutures are threads that can be used to sew the human body. One type of suture commonly used in surgery has needles at each end and a pledget. A suture having an implantable pledget can be used when suturing weak tissue to buttress the tissue and prevent the suture from cutting the tissue. Examples of instances where a suture having a pledget can be used are in mechanical valve suturing and vascular graft suturing. Such sutures typically are made in pre-determined length and included in suture packages. During surgery, a physician or an assistant removes a suture from the package by pulling on one of the needles. Of course, it is desirable that during removal from the package the suture does not become tangled either with itself or with another suture in the package.